


Breathe Me

by Kedavranox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beards (Facial Hair), Cocaine, Coming of Age, Dark Magic, Drug Addiction, Drug Seeking Behaviour, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Heroin, Hurt, Long Hair, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Native American Character(s), Oral Sex, Oxycontin, Pining, Recovery, Redemption, Sage smudging, Smut, Stubble, True Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unusual Jobs, World Travel, magical theory, scruffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the singular incident of being a Horcrux for many years has left Harry with a sensitivity to Dark magic, Harry begins training with Jacob, a Wizard who lives in New York, using this sensitivity to his advantage to cleanse magical spaces of Dark magic. </p><p>After a year of training, Draco Malfoy shows up, wanting to learn from Jacob as well, and unexpectedly the two men grow a bond, both magical and physical. But Jacob’s sudden death leaves Harry floundering and growing increasingly dependent on drugs and sex to avoid his problems. </p><p>After his brief and tumultuous affair with Draco ends, Harry begins a life of travel, avoiding returning home permanently and continuing his drug habit. He flits from job to job, from place to place, never settling down for a moment, until, years later, Harry is called back to England by his friends to help Draco find his way out of a cursed Manor.</p><p>  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B32bLdaA-gpcSTRKdzFmblRnd2M/view?usp=sharing">Breathe Me</a> ~70k  (PDF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

**DEAR READER,**

For a long fic like this, and for the beautiful art Sylvatic has contributed, I really wanted to make sure the format was and the layout looked exactly the way I needed it to. Therefore, I’ve made the fic available on pdf for you to read, with the link below. You can download it if you like, and save it for later, too. You can also convert it into any format you might need for your ereader. You can still leave comments or kudos here, or you can even return to [Livejournal](http://harrybang.livejournal.com/14079.html) and leave your thoughts there as well. 

Enjoy your PDF :)

~Nox

****

[Breathe Me](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B32bLdaA-gpcSTRKdzFmblRnd2M/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> I will not pretend that writing this was easy. This process was slow and torturous. I’m not a fast writer - I’m not even an efficient one - so writing over 70k was impossible. But somehow it’s happened.
> 
> If you've ever read my fics you know I love angst, you know I love heavy heartbreaking themes, and this fic has all of those things. I wanted to write a story that I would love to read, and I love to read about heartbreak, and pain, and redemption and falling in love, and I hope that some of you enjoy those things, too.
> 
> The fic was inspired by the novel ' _The Goldfinch_ ' and though there are little similarities between this fic and novel - except New York and several doses of Oxycontin - I wanted to try mimic the seamless movement through time that Donna Tartt mastered in her novel as an experiment.
> 
> The title comes from Sia's _'Breathe Me'_ \- a song which I listened to on repeat while writing the second half of the fic.
> 
> The epigraph in part IV comes from Eric Whitacre's _'The Seal Lullaby’_ which I listen to on repeat whether or not I’m writing, and whose first line I think, encapsulates much of this fic: _'hush thee my baby, the night is behind us...’_
> 
> I went _right down to the wire_ with this one, so I need to thank my loving and patient mods, Mab and Writ. Thank you for dealing with me with patience and understanding, for knowing when I needed a push and knowing how far to push. You’re both excellent mods.  <3
> 
> Thank you to my artist, SylvaticGinger, who was patient and kind and so very willing to work with me and who worked so hard on the gorgeous art featured in this fic. It was a pleasure creating with you! I love everything you contributed to this fic. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Melusinahp, for dealing so calmly with my sporadic and ridiculous writing method. For waiting patiently for my words to show, and being around to help me make sense of them. 
> 
> Thanks to Mari and Fire who helped by simply listening to me when I needed to talk about my ‘hbb’. 
> 
> That’s all from me. I hope you guys like this one.
> 
>  **Artist’s Note:** Thank you raitala for comments, assistance, and hand holding!  <3
> 
> You may leave a comment here or return to [Livejournal](http://harrybang.livejournal.com/14079.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Mod Note: **We'd like to remind all visitors that the art and fiction created for the Harry Big Bang is not to be copied, repurposed, or redistributed without express permission from the artist who created it and that we have exclusivity until 7 March 2015. You are welcome to recommend fics and art by linking back to the post on Ao3, but not to copy and repost elsewhere.**


End file.
